Many liquids such as drink mixers as well as soda, fruit juices, mixtures, beer and the like are distributed in containers having a dispensing portion which terminates with an external lip over which a closure element, such as a cap, is fastened. To dispense the liquid from the container, the container is tilted at a slight angle so that the liquid does not fill the neck portion entirely. A container is tilted similarly so that the liquid does not entirely cover the end opening. This allows air to enter the container to replace the liquid flowing out. Tilting the container at a greater angle increases the speed of the flow as the fluid pressure at the opening is increased. However, if the container is tilted at too great an angle the liquid entirely fills the opening and air cannot continuously enter to replace the liquid which is flowing out. As a consequence, periodically the flow of liquid is interrupted while air surges into the container, thereby creating a pulsed flow of liquid. This limits the speed at which the container can be emptied. This pulsating flow is especially present when a person rapidly inverts the container as may be done by a bartender in a process known as “slamming”. Any advantage gained by the rapid inversion is negated by the air impeded flow of liquid out of the container.
The inventor is aware of several dispensing systems, such as the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,452,381, 5,605,254, 6,926,179, 5,326,003, 2,545,350 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,482 which provide a vent of some sort that is fluidically connected to the dispensing opening of a beverage container whereby air is continuously added to the container as fluid is dispensed with the objective being to produce a smooth flow of fluid out of the container.
While functioning to prevent pulsating flow, these known dispensing systems have their own drawbacks. One such drawback occurs during the above-mentioned slamming process because the liquid flows out of the container so fast that it can actually clog any air discharge vent and impede the flow of air into the container. Furthermore, with these prior art systems, rapid use of the system can easily cause a part of the liquid contents of the system to be discharged out of the air vent channel or orifice, and in a direction such that it does not enter the shot glass, tumbler or other receptacle into which the liquid is to be directed. Instead, the liquid which is thus sloshed out of the air channel or vent may splatter on a customer, on the bartender or on the bar itself. Whatever the ultimate repository of the errant liquid content of the container, such construction is undesirable because of this lack of control.
Therefore, there is a need for a beverage dispensing system that permits smooth flow of a liquid from a container even during a rapid liquid dispensing process.